A conventional vehicle mirror device 10 includes a mirror casing 100, a mirror 101 retained by the mirror casing 100, and a blind spot warning device 1 which includes a sensor 14 and a light emitting member 15. When approach of another vehicle (not shown) into a blind spot (not shown) of a vehicle (not shown) with the vehicle mirror device 10 is detected by the sensor 14, the light emitting member 15 will emit light so as to alert the driver of the vehicle.
U.S. patent publication No. 2017028925 A1 discloses a door mirror device has a main mirror having a first reflecting surface that enables a periphery of a vehicle to be viewed, and a sub-mirror that is disposed adjacent to the main mirror. The sub-mirror includes a light guide having a light guiding portion into which light from an LED is introduced. A second reflecting surface, that enables a periphery of the vehicle to be viewed, is provided at a surface of the light guide. Further, a light portion, that illuminates, toward an out-of-plane direction of the second reflecting surface, light from the LED that has been introduced into the light guide interior, is provided at the second reflecting surface.